Arkz
History Arkz was founded by Armion and SexyLynx. The name of the guild is a reference to Noah's Ark. It is a friendly guild and focuses on the social aspects of the game and personal values, including friendship, loyalty, trust, and honor. Arkz was originally intended to be a solid guild for the unofficial group, Team Explorer, which was a group of adventurers that traveled all across the World of Eleven. Alliances Arkz is allied with the guilds, Sages of Nightfall, Ancient Asylum, Atmosphere, and Fluffy Dildos. Arkz is on relative peaceful terms with nearly all guilds and has no enemies. Recruiting Arkz recruits the following classes at the following levels: 20 for all classes. Serious players who have completed Incarnam's training can contact Arkz members posted in that area to inquire about joining at levels below 20. Arkz recruits both free-to-play and pay-to-play members. Arkz also takes all cultures and genders, as long as you can understand basic English, are also an active player, and you have redeeming qualities. Contact any Arkz member, or go to website to request invitation. Review rules beforehand. Arkz has a strict NO SCAMMER, NO HACKER, NO CHEATING policy. If you fit within the description of a scammer, hacker, or cheater, you need not apply. Hierarchy Leader: Has all rights and responsibilities. Is expected to handle much of guild matters. Right-Hand Man: Is elected from the list of Protectors through voting system. All rights except Banish. Treasurer: Reserved for the Bank Protector: In place of Keepers. Officers select their own keepers but may only choose from people with the rank of Guard and up. Manage ranks and can get Kamas, Items and Resources from Collector. Also gain access to Bank-of-Arkz. Craftsman: Can gather resources from collectors. Is responsible for crafting and gathering for the guild. Must be a servant first and have: * At least three harvesting jobs * Have two harvesting jobs and a crafting job or * Have two crafting jobs. All jobs must be at or above level 15. Reservist: Level 60 40000 experience. Invite new members. Guard: Level 50 30000 experience. Place a collector. Scout: 20000 experience. Manage the distribution of experience. Spy: 10000 experience. Get Kamas from Collector. Diplomat: 5000 experience. Apprentice: 1000 experience Breeder Special Rank given to the guild's Dragoturkey Breeding professional(s). On Trial: Beginning Rank. Anyone wanting to move up from On Trial must be registered on the forums first, and have reached the Apprentice exp requirement. Deserter: Suspected inactive people. Will be kicked within 2 weeks of receiving this rank unless they request it be changed. Penitent: Anyone caught breaking the rules or other unacceptable conduct will be given a warning and demoted to this rank up to such a time as the had deemed them selves worthy again to be promoted back. For all levels, a minimum 5% xp donation is required, however 1 day exemptions may be given under special circumstances. Sub-Hierarchy Leader - Armion First Officer - Anarchy-Angel Second Officer - Vorie In the event of the commanding officer being unable to present for an extended amount of time, the officer next in line will serve as acting leader until which time the Leading officer returns. Other Information Arkz guild paddocks are located at Bonta -35, -39 and Brakmar -28, 31. Basic guild paddock rights (Use Guild Paddocks) are given at level 60. Members can request these rights earlier upon purchasing their own Dragoturkey. Advanced rights are given as they are earned. (Manage the mounts of others is reserved for those who are extremely trustworthy.) Arkz members are prohibited from aggressions on one another, unless prior agreement has been made. Arkz members are required to register on guild forums, those who do not will have their rank and rights reduce, until such time that they do register. A cardinal rule is Once an Arkz, always an Arkz. Meaning that even if one should part from the guild, they can return (a certain amount of times), and should they ever need assistance from the guild, they can feel free to ask. We encourage honorable gaming, as well as sportsmanship. Honor your allies, and respect your opponents. Guild Oath "All I need is my honor, my allies, and the loyalty to overcome any obstacle placed upon me by ever-present Rushu. With this emblem 'round my neck, I will never fear and shall never be alone. I am Arkz, and I am proud." Category: Guild Category: Mixed Alignment Guilds Category: Rushu Guilds